


Our Blood

by indigo_inks



Category: Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, POV First Person, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Vampires. That’s what they called the Preaker family in Wind Gap. As a girl, I’d always assumed that was a colorful way of criticizing the Preakers’ position at the top of the local economic and social order. Really, I should have known better.





	Our Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

I was always the problem child. I never let Adora feed me her medicines. I preferred other remedies for making myself sick.

Marian did drink, though, and eventually she died. Adora always said it was because she’d been born too weak. Amma drank, too. Then I did and almost died. In the hospital, the doctors said Amma recovered faster because she’d built up a tolerance to the poisons.

But it wasn’t that. Or it wasn’t _just_ that.

I started noticing the cravings after we returned to Chicago. I’d always hated pork; now, I couldn’t get enough of it. And salty red meat. Even so, in spite of my ravenous appetite, I was losing weight, and I was wan and tired. _Hunger _carved in an s-shape over my stomach seemed to be shouting all of the time.

In the end, Amma explained it after she’d slid into my bed beside me. The lights were already turned off. She pressed close, one thigh wrapped possessively around my hips. She wore a nightgown but no underwear. I could feel the wetness between her legs and an answering wetness between mine. _Freak _on my left calf started to throb.

“The change has started,” Amma whispered. “You need more of Mama’s medicine to finish it. You’d feel better.”

“Adora is in prison awaiting trial,” I reminded her flatly. “No one’s gonna be taking Adora’s medicine anymore.”

“I know. So you’ll have to drink from me. I’m further along, but I don’t know if it’ll work.”

“Amma, what—?”

“It’s all we have.”

I didn’t understand what she meant until she pressed her wrist to my lips. Mmm, she smelled—_hunger _roared like a ravenous beast—

I bit down and took my medicine. Amma moaned and sobbed and rubbed herself against me until her muscles locked and she began to shake.

I did feel better after that. Amma was right. But things were…different.

Vampires. That’s what they called the Preaker family in Wind Gap. As a girl, I’d always assumed that was a colorful way of criticizing the Preakers’ position at the top of the local economic and social order. Really, I should have known better.


End file.
